international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Best of Raw 2009 (DVD)
Every Monday night, fans know there’s only one destination for the biggest superstars and best moments in sports entertainment - Monday Night Raw! The Superstars of WWE deliver new and exciting content year round - no repeats. Now for the first time ever on DVD, the best highlights and matches from the 100+ hours of Raw are collected into a single DVD set, Raw: The 2009 Season. Disc 1 *''January Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - January 12, 2009 **Shawn Michaels vs. Raw's World Heavyweight Champion Dustin Simpson *Monday Night Raw - January 12, 2009 **The Birth of Legacy: Kyle Johnson & Cody Rhodes attack Sim Snuka & Manu *Monday Night Raw - January 19, 2009 **William Kapphan © (with Layla) vs. CM Punk in a No Disqualification match for the IWE Intercontinental Championship *Monday Night Raw - January 19, 2009 **Kevin Orton assaults Mr. Matteson *''February Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - February 16, 2009 **Kevin Orton attacks Shane and Kaila Matteson *''March Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - March 2, 2009 **Kevin Orton selects his WrestleMania opponent *Monday Night Raw - March 9, 2009 **Shawn Michaels & Undertaker *Monday Night Raw - March 23, 2009 **Shawn Michaels visits the graveyard *Monday Night Raw - March 23, 2009 *Santino Marella vs. Mickie James *Michael Cole & Jerry “The King” Lawler *''April Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - April 6, 2009 **Josh Hooper, Monday in the Bank winner CM Punk, Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio, Ricky Steamboat and Raw's World Heavyweight Champion Dustin Simpson vs. Khris Jericho, Kane, Matt Hooper, The Big Show and Edge in the Ten-Man WrestleMania All-Star Showcase *Monday Night Raw **Raw's World Heavyweight Champion Dustin Simpson vs. Khris Jericho live from London England *Monday Night Raw - April 27, 2009 **Kevin Orton vs. MVP *''May Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - May 4, 2009 **Santino Marella Makes Fun of Chavo & Vickie *Monday Night Raw - May 25, 2009 **“Denver Debacle”: Raw Moves to the Staples Center Disc 2 *''June Highlights'' *Josh Mathews interviews MVP and Kofi Kingston *Monday Night Raw - June 1, 2009 **IWE United Champion MVP vs. Kofi Kingston for the IWE United States Championship *The Miz – Five… Dustin Simpson – Zero *Monday Night Raw - June 8, 2009 **The Legacy attacks Batista *Monday Night Raw - June 15, 2009 **Kevin Orton vs. Triple K vs. Dustin Simpson vs. Big Show in a Fatal four-way match for the IWE Championship *Monday Night Raw - June 15, 2009 **Mr. Matteson sells Raw to Donald Trump *Monday Night Raw - June 22, 2009 **Triple K vs. Kevin Orton in a Last Man Standing match for the IWE Championship *Monday Night Raw - June 22, 2009 **Mr. Matteson’s Limo Breaks Down *Monday Night Raw - June 22, 2009 **Mr. Matteson Buys Raw back form Donald Trump *Monday Night Raw - June 29, 2009 **Kevin Orton vs. Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry in a 3-on-1 Gauntlet match *Raw Celebrity Guest Hosts *Michael Cole & Jerry “The King” Lawler *''July Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - July 6, 2009 **Kevin Orton vs. Ted DiBiase – July 6 *Monday Night Raw - July 27, 2009 **Big Show faces off with Shaq *''August Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - August 10, 2009 **Kelly Kelly vs. Alicia Fox vs. Gail Kim vs. Beth Pheonix in a Fatal Four Way Divas match for a shot at the Mickie James' IWE Diva's Championship *Monday Night Raw - August 17, 2009 **I Know What You’re Going to Do This Summer *Monday Night Raw - August 17, 2009 **DX Returns *Monday Night Raw - August 24, 2009 **DX celebrates Mr. Matteson’s Birthday in Las Vegas *Monday Night Raw - August 31, 2009 **Khris Jericho vs. MVP *Monday Night Raw - August 31, 2009 **Kofi Kingston vs. The Miz vs. Jack Swagger vs. Carlito in a Fatal four-way match for the IWE United States Championship Disc 3 *''September Highlights'' *The Price is Raw *Monday Night Raw - September 7, 2009 **Big Show vs. Mark Henry in a Body Slam Contest *Monday Night Raw – September 14, 2009 **Batista Returns, Orton Beware *Monday Night Raw – September 14, 2009 **Batista vs. Kevin Orton in a No Holds Barred match *''October Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - October 5, 2009 **D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple K) vs. Jeri-Show (Khris Jericho & Big Show) *Monday Night Raw - October 19, 2009 **Dustin Simpson vs. Triple K *Monday Night Raw - October 26, 2009 **Khris Jericho vs. Kofi Kingston *''November Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - November 16, 2009 **Chavo Guerrero vs. Santino Marella *Monday Night Raw – November 16, 2009 **Kevin Orton & Kofi Kingston wage war at Madison Square Garden *Monday Night Raw – November 16, 2009 **D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple K) vs. Jeri-Show (Khris Jericho & The Big Show) vs. Dustin Simpson & The Undertaker in a Triple Threat Tag team match *Monday Night Raw - November 23, 2009 **Dustin Simpson vs. CM Punk *''December Highlights'' *Monday Night Raw - December 7, 2009 **TLC Championship Showdown *Monday Night Raw - December 14, 2009 **Dustin Simpson vs. Kevin Orton in a Superstar of the Year match *2009 Raw Recap See also External links